


Working Late

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 2:  “I had no idea that you…”</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Infidelity. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's Drabble/Drawble Days. Prompt 2: “I had no idea that you…”
> 
> **Warning(s):** Infidelity. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Working Late

~

Hermione arched as Kingsley thrust his cock deep inside her. She was atop his desk, and as he fucked her, parchments scattered everywhere. 

Ignoring that, they writhed together, Hermione clutching his broad shoulders. Within moments she was shuddering through her orgasm. 

Once she’d come, Kingsley did, too, spilling inside her with a shout. 

Raising his head, he smiled down at her. “I had no idea that you worked late on Thursdays.” 

Hermione smiled. “And I had no idea working late could be such fun.”

Later, when she got home, Ron said, “You work late Thursdays?”

Hermione smirked. “I do now.” 

~


End file.
